There are several limitations and problems associated with prior art gas storage and loading systems, particularly when used to load a tanker or vehicle with gas. For example, when using certain prior art storage and loading systems, it would typically take up to 24 hours to compress 300 mcf of methane gas into a tanker at a pressure of 3,000 psi. Similar limitations apply to the smaller tanks used in standard natural gas-operated automobiles. The rate-of-transfer of gas into such tanks has been limited for several reasons. Specifically, if the gas is loaded too fast into the tank using the prior art methods, the gas undergoes an undesirable and extreme drop in temperature, which may cause the gas to liquefy and/or the gas loading regulator to freeze.
Accordingly, a demand exists for methods and systems that provide the quick and safe transfer of gas into storage facilities, tankers, vehicles, including intermediate containment systems, for storage and/or delivery. Still further, a demand exists for improved capacitor arrangements for gas storage and devices for transferring gas from one containment system to another. As explained further below, the present invention addresses such demand.